RGM-79V GM Night Seeker
|production=Mass Production |transformable=No |specialized=Night Operations |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |oftheline= |image=67845RT4.png |archetype=RGM-79 GM |designation=RGM-79V |OfficialName=GM Night Seeker |era=Universal Century |series=MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden, |first=0079 |manufacturer=Earth Federation Forces |operator=Earth Federation Forces |paccommodation=Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=18.6 |length= |width= |emptyweight=46.7 |powerplant=Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor |armor=Titanium Alloy/Ceramic Composite |armaments=*2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun *Beam Saber |OptionalEquip=*BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun *NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun |MobileWeapons= }} The RGM-79V GM Night Seeker is a variant of the RGM-79 GM. It first appeared as a part of the MSV-R line. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGM-79V GM Night Seeker is an Earth Federation mobile suit specialized in night attacks. The GM Night Seeker are dropped on Zeon military bases by using CB-X5SGT Gunperry Sturm Type. The GM Night Seeker are not equipped with a parachute pack like the ones used by RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type. Instead, they are equipped with extra thrusters. The thrusters allow the Night Seeker to jump to a height of 400m to return to the transport squadron after the completion of a mission. The extra thrusters not only increase the GM Night Seeker's mobility but also guarantees a quicker landing and a less likely chance of being spotted. The GM Night Seeker has the ability to increase its sensor range by equipping itself with targeting sensors in the "face guard" visor over its standard sensors. The GM Night Seeker main weapons are a single beam saber, two 60mm vulcan gun, and a BR-M-79C-1 beam spray gun. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan gun ;*Beam Saber ;*BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun ;*NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun History In 0079 U.C, the RGM-79V GM Night Seeker was secretly developed for use by special forces during the third GM production run. As these teams were organized in secret, and their activities were not disclosed, the production of these specialized machines was also a confidential matter. The initial twelve mobile suits were produced by using existing GM units, but before the third GM production run the twelve GM Night Seeker were modified into RGM-79LV GM Night Seeker II. The second production run of the GM Night Seeker was conducted in the third GM production run and continued onto the fourth GM production run. The total production of the GM Night Seeker were 88 units, including 12 units of the new GM Night Seeker II units. Several GM Night Seeker units are assigned to the 033th Company to recapture Zeon military facilities. They use surprise attacks and assaults from high-altitude. The 033th Company consist of at least five GM Night Seeker units that are transported by Assault Type Gunperry which are escorted by FF-6 TIN Cod units. The 033th Company also receives additional support from the regular GM units and and Depp Rog. Once the GM Night Seeker units land and take out their defenses, the GM units are sent in to capture the base. Then Depp Rogs do a final bombardment and mop up any remaining enemy forces. In U.C 0090, several GM Night Seeker units are still in use by the E.F.F task force - "Knight Jaeger". The leader of "Knight Jaeger," Yazan Gable, pilots a RGM-86R GM III equipped with GM Night Seeker parts and fights against Uma Lightning's Gelgoog. Variants ;*RGM-79LV GM Night Seeker II Picture Gallery 5167534579V.jpg 5256479V.jpg 549745542GN56.jpg|GM Night Seeker in MSV-R Return of Johnny Raiden 54974554GT.jpg|Yazan's GM III with Night Seeker parts 209352818hj.jpg 182716059J2.jpg References 545N097.jpg 5647H56.jpg External links *RGM-79V GM Night Seeker on MAHQ